


I've Always...Loved You

by mythireandfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death, F/M, ambiguis Mahariel yet again, because apparently watching it wasn't enough pain, happy alive Tamlen from here on out, never doing one of these again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythireandfire/pseuds/mythireandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamlen's death at the camp from Mahariel's POV. I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always...Loved You

“You…..Lethallan”

Mahariel felt her heart turn to ice at the plea in the ghoul’s voice. She looked closely at the bloodied armor and and her stomach dropped when she recognized the Dalish markings showing in relief under the gore and filth.

_“What do you think of the armor Master Ilen crafted for me, Lethallan? Rather dashing wouldn’t you say?” Tamlen said proudly, hefting the mound of leather up to the light to get a better look. “Definitely befitting a newly fledged hunter I think.”  
_

_“It certainly suits your ego,” Mahariel said with a laugh.  
_

_Tamlen gave her an arrogant grin. “Admit it, you think I’d look handsome in it.”_

_“I’d rather kiss a shem, Tamlen”_

_“That wounds me, Lethallan!”  
_

“Mercy of the gods,” Mahariel whispered in horror as she lowered her weapons. “It can’t be!”

She reached out a hand to touch Tamlen’s face but flinched back when he let out a wordless shriek.

“Don’t come near me!” He spat, fear in his eyes. “Stay away!”

He scrabbled away to a corner of the camp and knelt by the bushes, twitching nervously like a wild animal.

Mahariel numbly motioned for the others to stay back as she followed him. She knelt down next to Tamlen, freezing as he jerked away from her.

“Don’t….look at me! I am….sick.” He pleaded haltingly, his eyes–still that pale blue she dreamt of for so long after his disappearance–kept shifting wildly from her to all around, as if looking for an escape while desperately wanting to stay.

“Tamlen,” her voice strangled, the fear and panic clawing at her throat like a living thing almost making it impossible to talk. “We can help you, Tamlen. Don’t be afraid.”

“No help!” He cried out gutturally. “No…help for me.” His eyes became unfocused and his voice softened and became longing. “The…song in my head. It…calls to me. He sings to me.” Tamlen came back to himself, his face creasing in terror. “I can’t stop it!”

“Don’t want…to hurt you, Lethallan.” For the first time Tamlen looked Mahariel fully in the face. “Please…stop me.”

Tears were streaming freely down her face as she soundlessly sobbed. “I wish we had never found that cave.”

Tamlen smiled, a paltry shadow of what it once was, before hanging his head.

“Always…loved you.” He croaked. “I’m sorry.”

And then Tamlen was gone, all semblance of intelligence wiped from his eyes and his face twisted in a snarl as he lunged at Mahariel.

She reacted on instinct. Her blade drawn and in his heart before she could even think about stopping herself.

“No,” she screamed as she caught him as he fell. “No no no no, Tamlen! **_Tamlen!!”_** Her fingers, slick with his blood, desperately clung to his face. _**“TAMLEN!!”**_

Her screams didn’t stop, even when Alistair drug her away from the body of her dead love.

Even as her voice gave out.

The screaming never stopped.


End file.
